


Shining Silver

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercing Fetish, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Post-Scrap Noiz getting a new piercing and getting turned on by the pain. (Maybe a hint of Aoba helping him out?~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Silver

The piercer had told him 2 weeks. At least. The healing period was said to be crucial, but Noiz had never paid attention to it, due to his lack of feeling when he got pierced all those other times. So now it hurt like hell. 

Aoba was confused when Noiz told him he was going in to get another piercings. 

“But it’ll hurt now. A lot, probably.” Aoba said. 

Noiz shrugged. “I’m still pretty psyched about this whole ‘feeling’ thing. I’ll take anything I can get right now.” Noiz replied. Aoba sighed. His boyfriend could be so stubborn sometimes. He rarely ever understood Noizs reasoning, regardless of the situation. 

“So what are you getting pierced? Is there even anywhere left on your body?” 

“Nipples.” Noiz replied simply, like it was a normal thing to say in a conversation with Aoba. 

“Huh??” Aoba took a step back. “You weird brat! Why would you do that??” 

Noiz smirked. “It’s one of the last ones I wanted to do. And,” Noiz then got close to Aoba and wrapped his arms around a his waist, lowering his lips to Aoba’s ear. “I thought that maybe you’d like them.” 

Aoba blushed hard. “No way!! Weirdo! I don’t get turned on by stuff like that,” 

“But you like the ones in my dick so much” “Stop saying things like that…geez….” Aoba looked away, trying to avoid Noizs gaze. “I guess we’ll see then. I’m getting them nonetheless. Made the appointment and everything.” Noiz stepped back, surveying his boyfriends state of distress. “I hope   
you’re excited as I am.”

~~~

And so Noiz stayed true to his word. That saturday, he went in (without telling Aoba) and had it done. Sure, it had stung a bit, but nothing Noiz could handle. The sharp bite of pain was still a strange sensation for him, and he could definitely see him going to get even more piercings. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Noiz announced in a sarcastic tone. Aoba laughed as he trotted down the stairs of their apartment to greet him. He went up to hug Noiz and welcome him back. 

“Hey babe,” they shared a peck on the lips “where’ve you been all day? I missed you,” Aoba said. It wasn’t a lie, Aoba had been lonely without the German to give him company. 

“What if I told you,” another kiss, “I got that piercing?” 

Aoba pulled back for a moment. “You didn’t.” 

“I did.”

And so Noiz lifted his shirt, exposing his chest to Aoba. Aoba’s eyes widened at the sight, so the brat was telling the truth. Each nipple had a small silver barbell horizontally placed in the center, 2 small ball attachments on either side. The skin there was red and puffy, still sensitive and irritated from the fresh wound. Aoba blushed. 

He had to admit, he really liked Noiz and his piercings. He wouldn’t consider it something he would seek out in a partner, but when it came to Noiz, he definitely enjoyed it. It wasn’t purely sexual, it was also something that defined Noiz, made him himself. That piercings guy that he loved. 

“Uh…cool?” Aoba stuttered out. He couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say in response. 

“Like em? It didn’t hurt bad, I like the way they turned out.” Noiz said, that obnoxious smile still plastered on his face. 

“No…you brat…” Aoba said. He hated when Noiz made him feel this way, helpless and vulnerable. But he couldn’t help but love it. Noiz made him so happy that he was willing to push out of his comfort zone a bit. 

“Aww really? Well, it’s too early to play with em anyways. But in a couple days you can do whatever you want.” Noiz continued to play this game of his. 

“Whatever. Just take care of it so it doesn’t get infected or something” Aoba said, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever, Mom.”

~~~

The truth was that Aoba couldn’t get those piercings out of his mind. He didnt even understand why, but for some reason his cheeks got hot when he thought of Noiz rolling them between his fingertips with Aoba stroked the piercings on his cock. No, no. Aoba told himself. He wouldnt give in to Noiz and his smartass attitude. 

It wasn’t until they were going to have sex that he let himself think about it again. They were on the bed, Noiz on top of Aoba, clothes half off and kissing slowly. It was then that Aoba noticed how Noiz was shirtless, his eyes darting to the shining metal on his chest. Aoba licked his lips, thinking. 

“Hey…um….Noiz?” Aoba whispered. 

“Yeah babe? What is it? I’m not hurting you am I?” Noiz asked, pulling away slightly. 

“No, it’s just that…” Aoba paused, considering how he would phrase his next statement. “I wanna try something else.” 

Noiz cocked an eyebrow. This was very much unlike Aoba “sure, I guess. Go ahead.” With that, Noiz got off of Aoba and rolled onto his back, lifting his arms above his head and crossing them. “Do your worst.” 

Aoba blushed and gingerly crept on top of the younger boy, straddling his hips. He then took the plunge and lowered his hands to Noizs nipples, gently rubbing the piercings there. It had been enough time so that the piercings were healed, and the area could be touched without irritation. 

“Oh shit, that feels nice. I knew you wanted to play with them.” Noiz smiled, feeling victorious. 

Aoba furrowed his brows in frustration. “Shut up.” He said sternly as he pinched down hard on Noizs chest. 

“Ah! Fuck! That hurts so fucking good,” Noiz cried out. Aoba smiled at his response. He liked being in control for once, to see Noiz writhing underneath him. 

“Want more?” Aoba tested. 

Noiz roughly bit his lip “Fuck, yes, please Aoba I- unnnghh” Noiz groaned. Sensations still felt incredibly strong to him. From his position on his lap, Aoba could tell that Noiz was quickly becoming fully erect. Aoba was pretty damn proud of himself. And with that attitude, he had the nerve to push it even further. 

“What are you-? Oh shittt,” 

Aoba lowered his mouth and traced his tongue around the silver bar. Noiz shivered at the wet, warm sensation. “Like that?” Aoba teased. 

“Yeah,” Noiz sighed. Aoba then gently closed his lips around the pink bud and began to suck. “Shit, do that again” Noiz whined. 

Aoba went to the other and gave it similar treatment. He loved this new power he had over the usually-dominant Noiz. He could DEFINITELY get used to this. 

“Fuck, I fucking love you,” 

Aoba smiled. “Are you just saying that because I’m giving you a boner?” 

“Yes but I still love you, idiot” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
